Ice Breaker
by Bewitched Blood Petal
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON GONNA BE ON HOLD FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I READ MY STORY AND IT SUCKS SOOOOO BEING THE AWESOME PERSON I AM IM GONNA WRITE IT AGAIN BUT BETTER XD YEY GO ME  WHOOP!


The Ice Breaker

Chapter 1: The Chuunin Exams Begin

There they were, the gate of Konoha. Kaiya and her team had been travelling for days, travelling to Konoha for the chuunin exam, All the way from lightning country. And here they were. They had noticed other teams entering the gates, but one team caught her attention. They were sand shinobi.

The tallest probably the oldest was a girl with dirty blond hair in four pit tails wearing a large fan on her back . The second was a boy wearing a strange hat that looked like cat ears, he had purple face paint on so you couldn't really make out his face. He was carrying a large puppet on his back, you couldn't see it because it was coverd in bandages. Kaiya had seen a lot of puppets so she could tell. The third one was what caught her attention. His blood red hair spiky in all directions. His eyes were surrounded in a dark black ring, his jade eyes had her entranced, like if she looked way they would disappear. He had the kanji symbol for love tattooed on his head or was it a scar she couldn't really tell. He had a gourd on his back it was filled with something but couldn't tell. His eyes held so much sadness and pain, she felt like she had found someone who felt her pain.

Kaiya turned to her bickering team mates arguing as to who was deciding where to go eat. She sighed in annoyance, couldn't these nimrods of brothers go one day, one day without fighting. They had been yelling at each other since they left the land of lightning, there home. Un able to hold in her anger any longer she took a deep breath and…

"SHIKI, MARLO SHUT THE HELL UP, BEFORE I LITERALLY THROW YOU TO THE OTHER END OF THE VILLAGE, AND THAT IS NOT AN EMPTY THREAT"

Immediately the two shut up as they were being watched by at least 20 maybe 30 pairs of eyes, including the pair of jade.

Standing out in the crowd was their specialty whether it was arguing or just, plain old having fun. They stood out today because they were wearing all black cloths. Compared to all the bright cloths the other shinobi were wearing, they stood out like a sore thumb.

Marlo had dark blue spiky hair, and silver eyes. He was wearing black baggy shorts that stood right above the knee, a sleeveless shirt, which was one a real shirt just had the sleeves ripped off and ninja sandals. He had a katana on his back. His head band was around his neck.

Shiki had combed back maroon hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing Black sweat pants with a chain hanging off and a basic black shirt with a slit that went just below the collar bone on the front. With ninja sandals. He had bandages that went from the wrist to elbow. He was carrying a huge axe as long as his body on his back. His headband was around his arm.

Kaiya had mid back black hair in a high ponytail. Midnight eyes. She was wearing black spandex shorts, with a medical skirt on. A shirt with one sleeve longer that the other. The left went to the elbow and the right just below the shoulder. She had knee length ninja sandals. Also black fingerless leather glove. She just has a back pack slouched over one shoulder. (A/N I'll tell you later what her weapon is or should I say weapons 13 to be exact, oh shit I just gave some of it away, my bad) Her head band was around her waist.

They moved though the gates, and much to Kaiya's annoyance her big brothers were fighting. They walked through the streets earning strange looks from the villagers.

"Geez you'd think they'd never seen a lightning shinobi before" She muttered under her breath

"Hey sis what's got cha in such a foul mood because…." said Shiki

"…..we would gladly cheer you up….." said Marlo

"…….If your feeling down" they finished together with smirks on their face, they always knew how to annoy their little sister.

A vain popped out of Kaiya's head and her jaw clenched shut to stop her from screaming at them.

"Do you really wanna know" she said threw clenched teeth

"yeah" they said together

"really"

"yeah"

"really, really"

"yeah, yeah"

She turned to face them and in a very low whisper said

"I'm thinking I'm gonna have to dig your graves once I'm finished with you, because you've done nothing but get on my nerves since we left lighting"

Both boys paled and gulped

"now I will give you exactly three seconds to run before I beat you to a bloody pulp"

"you wouldn't even dare"

"3.…"

"She's just messing with us Shiki"

"…2.…" she then cracked her knuckles

"Oh my god she's serious" both boys paled again

"….1..."

"Run for your life my dear brother if it's the last thing you do" they then speed off with a trail of dust behind them

"0, get back here you little pieces of shit"

"oh my god she's right behind us Shiki!"

"Then quite looking back and focus your efforts on running idiot"

They carried on running from the crazy twelve year old with tears coming down their faces and leaving an extra large dust cloud behind them. The brothers turned a corner and ran down an alley with seven people, one holding a little kid by the collar in it. They carried on running past them screaming

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME" screamed Marlo

"NO SHE ISN'T IDIOT SHE'S GONNA BARBEQUE US, JUST KEEP RUNNING AND WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LOOK BACK"

"AH I WANT MY MOMMY" cried Marlo

"SHUT UP YOU PANSY WHO THE HELL CALLS FOR THEIR MOM MARLO"

"SHUT UP SHIKI"

The seven shinobi just blinked out of utter shock and confusion. Then after about five seconds Kaiya skidded around the corner and came to a halt. Shaking a fist in the air with a vain still present on her head she screamed

"YOU LITTLE WUSSES GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN"

In the distance you could hear loud calls

"Yeah Marlo take it like a man you little girl"

"Your running to dip shit- wait- what did you just call me"

"you heard me"

"hey don't you run off from me get back here"

"Great now I got two pissed off siblings, Kami-sama save me ahhhh"

"hahaha got cha now"

"what are you gay or something get the hell off me"

"no I'm not gay coz apparently I'm a girl according to you"

"ah shut up"

"no you"

"no you"

As they continued yelling at each other the eight other kids sweat dropped at their actions.

"what the…hell" Kaiya pulled her fist down and it hung by her side.

"idiot's complete and utter idiots" she said and earned a puzzling look from the five younger ones.

Looking at each individually she noticed that the one holding the little kid by the collar and the blonde behind him were the sand shinobi she saw earlier.

"What the hell you looking at freak" said the cat eared shinobi

Another vain popped up on Kaiya's head and she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"What did you just call me"

He seemed confused but hid it well, not many people talked back to him

"Er freak, you freak"

"Really, you wanna try and call me that again, come on I dare you"

The blonde seemed to notice to killing intent in her voice, she turned to her brother with worry all over her face

"don't do it Kankuro"

"you little freak"

Kaiya just gave a scary smirk before vanishing and reappearing beside Kankuro

"What the hell" before he knew it her fist connected with his face sending him flying into the fence across the ally and destroying the it completely. The little kid that he was holding fell to the ground landing on his butt.

"Konohamaru!" a boy yelled

He scrambled to his feet and ran behind a boy with bright blonde spiky hair. Bright blue eyes and whisker prints on his cheeks. He was wearing a blue and orange jumpsuit.

The dust cleared and Kankuro was lying on the ground unconscious and motionless. The group gasped and the blonde girl was horrified.

"_h-how, she knocked him out with a single punch, impossible"_

Kaiya walked up to him and picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him to the blonde who barley caught him.

"When he wakes up make sure to give him this message, ever call me freak again and I'll give him a real punch"

"Why you little…" she reached behind her and grabbed the handle of her fan.

Kaiya took battle stance and noticed movement on her right, pulling out a kunai she threw it at a tree and it stabbed it right beside the red head boy.

"Oh no" The blonde gulped and stared at him

He disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared beside Kaiya but didn't flinch one bit by his icy tone

"Temari what do you think your doing" he asked glaring at her


End file.
